<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Time by joyeuxsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551632">The Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo'>joyeuxsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Graduation, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Post-Graduation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bleachers has always been a part of Kyungsoo and Jongin's relationship. The witness to the love that grew and blossomed between them. Will the bleachers be tainted with tears and pain or is it the place where they will find love again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The GraduaXion</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Fumbling through*</p><p>Uh, yeah, right... This is it.</p><p>Yay! Happy to be a part of the ficfest. To be honest, I was kinda nervous when I was invited to join coz my writing is kinda rusty but...yeah, here am I.<br/>With the encouragement of "L" and even volunteered to beta my work, I am grateful ❤<br/>I enjoyed writing this so I hope you will enjoy reading it too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking on the green field with a soft breeze blowing, Do Kyungsoo heaves a deep breath and slowly exhales. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss this..." He mumbled sadly... </p><p>Playing soccer has been his pride and joy and number one passion for 2 years into his university days until a certain someone snatched that place away. </p><p>Swept away by the memories invading him, he smiled fondly. </p><p>He was what others call a brainy jock. Not his words mind you, but his friends.  He does really well in academics, even making it to the Dean's List and plays well in his chosen sport. The price to pay in all that work is he doesn't have a social life. Yeah, groupies flock around them, ready for a quick fuck or two but that doesn't interest him the least.</p><p>Not until one of their special games 2 years ago. The school dance club was invited to perform. A tall guy with sun-kissed skin stood in the center of their formation. Head bowed. As soon as the music started and the guy danced, Kyungsoo was entranced. The graceful moves and the sensual bodyrolls along with those come hither smiles and stares captivated his attention. After the dance, he continued to be preoccupied during the game but whenever he zeroed in to that tall sun kissed guy from the audience, he was inspired to win. The last goal, shot by him, was the icing on his cake.<br/>
Feeling the adrenalin rush, he approached the tall guy asking for his name and number. All the teasing has gotten the said guy all shy and red in the face.<br/>
Stuttering that his name was "K-kim J-jongin" and that it was "N-nice to m-meet you." If he was captivated by the charismatic and sensual dancer, this shy, stuttering and pouty character had him falling. </p><p>After a few coffee dates (eventually he found out Jongin hates coffee and only tolerates it because of him) and chaste sweet kisses, he asked Jongin to be his boyfriend and he shyly said yes. 


It was hard to find time to spend with each other but ajfter all the shuffling around in their schedules, they agreed to meet after their practices under the bleachers to spend an hour with each other before the guards close the lights and lock the gates on the playing field.<br/>
The arrangement fits them well since Jongin has a nosy roommate and Kyungsoo is still living with his parents and doesn't know he is gay. 

They would talk about life and their dreams amidst cuddling and kissing. During winter they would bring coats and blankets hidden in the jock's locker and drink hot stuff from a thermos.<br/>
Make out sessions were frequent along with a few hand jobs hidden under the blankets but at their first anniversary Jongin decided it was time for another step into their relationship. 

After his practice Kyungsoo asked Jongin to wait for him while he showers first since he is extra dirty as well as sweaty today. He wants to take Jongin for a special dinner and he needs to clean up. </p><p>Alone in the showers since every one went home already, he heard the outer door open and then closed, lock clicking. Curious but apprehensive, he swiftly finished showering to see who is in the lockers. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he stepped out and was met with an urgent kiss. Hot and deep. Lips locking on his, licking and softly biting.</p><p>"Jongin..." He murmured as he pulled his lips with a small pop from his boyfriend's suckling. </p><p>"Soo, please... I need you."  Jongin pressed kisses on Kyungsoo's jaw, licking at the droplets still clinging on his skin. </p><p>"But Nini..." He felt something being transferred to his hand. A soft crackle of foil and "Lube?" He muttered in surprise. </p><p>"Happy 1st Anniversary. I want it to be special by giving myself to you..." </p><p>Jongin gave him the sweetest smile with a peck on the tip of his nose.</p><p>"But baby,  it won't be too comfortable for you." He wasn't going to do this on a cold hard floor, Jongin doesn't deserve that. Kyungsoo mused. </p><p>"But I came prepared." Jongin pulled him to the lockers area with 2 benches joined side by side with a foam mattress on top along with their blankets.</p><p>How on earth??? Reading Kyungsoo's puzzled gaze, Jongin whispered "dance studio". Ah padded mattress from the dance studio, made sense...<br/>
Jongin pouted, his boyfriend was too quiet... Maybe... </p><p>"You don't like my gift?"</p><p>"Oh, No... I mean, Yes I like it... It’s just... I want everything to be special today." Kyungsoo cupped Jongin's face with his hands. </p><p>"Everything IS special. As long as I am with you." Jongin closed in to kiss his boyfriend with hands grasping to remove the towel around Kyungsoo's hips. With roving hands and inquisitive lips, Jongin helped Kyungsoo in removing his own clothes. What followed next was one the best memories they had...</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>He is suddenly shaken away from the visit to his memories by a sound of an opening gate. </p><p>Another memory flooded his thoughts, the one that happened a couple of months ago. </p><p>Sudden flashes of those memories came…<br/>
Of his parents finding out about Jongin.<br/>
The shameful words coming out of his parents mouth. Of them degrading Jongin and the love they both have for each other.<br/>
Of the acceptance letters to study his Masters in the US, which he didn't apply for.<br/>
Of threatening Jongin's life and future if he doesn't obey his parents to go to the US. </p><p>Scared for the love of his life, he decided to do what's best for him and that was avoiding him at all cost. </p><p>One day he messaged Jongin, telling him that he'll be leaving soon for the US to study and they should break up. </p><p>Too cold...<br/>
Too harsh...<br/>
Too painful...</p><p>He felt broken after sending the message. </p><p> </p><p>Declining calls, missing classes and soccer practices. All this because he's avoiding his boyfriend or rather his ex-boyfriend.<br/>
He emailed his professors and submitted his required work online. Finishing everything without coming to school. </p><p>He knew he hurt Jongin by doing this but what could he do? His Nini needed to be protected at all cost, even if his heart breaks. </p><p>Today is his' and Jongin's graduation day. And yes, he has been keeping tabs about Jongin through their friends since they broke up. And he was scolded severely by the people who cared about the both of them. They say Jongin now looks thin and gaunt. Not eating much nor sleeping. Walking through classes like a lifeless zombie. </p><p>This twisted his heart. The happy and sweet Jongin gone and replaced with a sad and lifeless one. No, this can't go on. He can't allow his lovely sweet flower wither away. </p><p>Finally coming to a decision, a week ago he left a message for Jongin...<br/>
📝<br/>
Nini,<br/>
I know I terribly hurt you and don't have the right to be with you anymore. I truly love you. Believe me, I truly do. But in order to protect you I have to leave you. I'm sorry Nini... I hope you will forgive me if not now then in the future. I have one last favor to ask...<br/>
Meet me under the bleachers, after the graduation rites. Please... let us meet for the last time. I will understand if you won't come but I will wait till the time I need to leave for the airport. Please remember that I'll always love you.<br/>
I will never forget you,<br/>
Soo</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards him was his sunshine, his beautiful flower, the love of his life. Pain pierced his heart as he noticed tears streaming on his lovely face. His sunshine was sad.  Kyungsoo opened his arms and Jongin ran in them, burrowing his face on his ex-boyfriend's neck.</p><p>"Soo... Soo... Please... Please..." Jongin sobbbed and begged. "Don't leave me."<br/>
It was a supplication, begging him with no pride left. His heart twisted in agony. Hurting Jongin was the last thing he wanted and stripping away one's pride would be cruel. He gently wiped the tears that flowed on his Jongin's face, kissed each eyes softly.</p><p>"Don't do this please... It hurts me to see you begging like this... Don't do this to yourself. Baby this is for you, for your safety and your future. Nini, I-"</p><p>"No! I will never feel safe without you. I have no future without you, Soo. So please... PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"<br/>
Jongin clung to Kyungsoo, hugged as tight as he could. Heart breaking sobs heard as Kyungsoo rubbed the Jongin's shaking back. This is just to painful to bear. His own tears ran down his cheeks. With forced determination, he pulled back then kissed Jongin for the last time, poured all his love in that kiss salty tears and sweet lips combined reminds him of their bittersweet love. 
He memorized the feel of Jongin's hitched breath and the feel of his lips on his own. As he separated himself from his one true love, Kyungsoo looked deep on those tear stained eyes in front of him.</p><p>"I hope we meet again under these bleachers, by that time we won't be separated again." </p><p>With a last hug, Kyungsoo turned his back and walked away with a broken heart as Jongin slumped on the bleachers with heart wrenching sobs... </p><p>Broken...<br/>
Never to be whole again without Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>Feels like he never really went away. </p><p>4 years, 4 fucking long years...</p><p>The newly mowed grass is still green, breeze still fresh and soccer field he used to play on feels the same. Although the bleachers look worn out now and the gates and fences are showing signs of rust around the edges, still everything looks the same. </p><p>A few weeks ago he told Kim Minseok he's coming home for good. His former soccer captain is now the coach of their former soccer team. He agreed to a small reunion with his old soccer friends. </p><p>They just finished dinner with some of their previous teammates. Small being just the 4 of them. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok and him. </p><p>Others are busy, they said. They catch up on what's happening to all of them. Learning that Jongdae has recently married and has a baby girl. Baekhyun is now a vocal coach. He, on the othe hand, tells them he's now the heir of his fathers' chain of supermarkets.<br/>
Everything seems to be going well. </p><p>It was only Baek who is brave enough to ask about the elephant in the room. </p><p>"Did you tell HIM you are home?"</p><p>Head down, knowing who that HE is and not wanting the others to see his sorrow he mutters a small "No."</p><p>"Why the hell not?" Baek is furious.<br/>
At Kyungsoo's question of "Why are you so angry?"</p><p>Baek is really in a tirade as he curses him.<br/>
"Fuck Kyungsoo! Jongin was so broken when you left. He was not really functional for about a year. I tried to help him, we all tried. But in the end, it all went to naught."</p><p>"Why? Why didn't he try to move on?" Kyungsoo feels the need to ask.</p><p>It’s Jongdae who answers this time,<br/>
"Well, he tried... Threw himself to the first person who gave him the time of the day. Turns out Minho was an abusive bastard. But being scared to be alone again, Jongin hung on with that abusive relationship for a year. And we got to knock some sense into him when he was brought to the hospital with a broken arm. Sehun and Yixing, his buddies, fortunately helped him before the bastard Minho could do some serious damage especially to his legs since he still dances.”</p><p>Kyungsoo clenches his fist in anger and sorrow. </p><p>This is all his fault.</p><p>The three friends of his see this and feel sad for the two ex-lovers whom they know still love one another. With Kyungsoo's parents having passed away due to an accident several months ago, they knoew Kyungsoo is free to love whom he wants. </p><p>After parting ways and promising to keep in touch, the former jock says he will drop by the soccer field before going home saying he needs to think.  </p><p>Hearing that, his 3 friends form a plan...</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sitting under the bleachers, memories flood his mind. Those precious memories of Jongin stored in a special place in his heart. Remembering their first encounter, their first date, their first kiss... And most of all, their 1st anniversary, the day they first made love.<br/>
He remembers those soft, brown, expressive eyes, his puffy soft lips. His warm hugs and happy smiles.</p><p>Fuck! He misses him so much. A sob escapes him that turns into a waterfall of tears. Elbows on knees, he places his head on  his hands and pours out all the sorrow he feels. Crying his heart out for all the hurt Jongin has gone through. He will never forgive himself for causing his former lover to suffer heartbreak and pain.</p><p>A hand cards through his hair and another rubs his back. Murmuring comforting "Shhhh" once in a while...</p><p>When he hiccup and lifts his tear stained face, he sees a pair of warm, soft, brown eyes and the face he misses the most wearing the sweetest smile.</p><p>"Jongin..." He breathes his name, afraid he might be a figment of his imagination.</p><p>"Welcome home, Soo" his Nini whispers softly.</p><p>"Fuck, its you! Oh fuck its really you..."<br/>
Crying and laughing at the same time, Kyungsoo just exclaimes<br/>
"Fuck! OH FUCK ME, its really you." </p><p>"Well that can be arranged..." Jongin coyly says as he kisses the Kyungsoor's cheek.</p><p>"If I remember correctly you told me back then 'I hope we meet again under these bleachers, by that time we won't be separated again.' so here we are and I still love you, Soo..."</p><p>"And I love you." Kyungsoo kisses the tip of the taller's nose.</p><p>"Will we be separated again?" Jongin asks.</p><p>"No! Never again..." Kyungsoo promises as their lips meet together for that long overdue kisses and maybe more... *winks*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song inspiration:<br/>="The Last Time" covered by Chen and D.O.<br/>="Beautiful Goodbye" by Chen</p><p>I listened to these as I wrote the story. Helps to create the mood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>